


Day 5: Sadism/masochism

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Sadism, kinktober18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, quinto giorno. Pairing: m!Handers e prompt: sadism/masochism.





	Day 5: Sadism/masochism

Si ricordava che c'era stato un tempo, alcuni mesi prima, in cui aveva avuto paura. Era anche stato abbastanza stranito, perché – come avrebbe mai potuto fare così male all'uomo che amava perdutamente? Poi Anders glielo aveva spiegato: gli avrebbe dovuto fare male proprio perché lo amava. Aveva continuato a non essere facile, in un primo momento. Mentre ora... be', la schiena di Anders arrossata, scottata e graffiata in più punti era il panorama più bello che avesse mai visto.   
“Dimmi quando è troppo, amore.”, gli soffiò nell'orecchio, guadagnandosi un singulto delizioso da parte del suo compagno. Hawke sorrise, ben consapevole che quello era tutto, meno che un “per favore, fermati”.   
Essere mago, aveva scoperto, aveva grandi vantaggi. Tipo che poteva posare con delicatezza la mano a palmo aperto in mezzo alle scapole di Anders e scaldarla progressivamente, fino a farla bruciare. Fino a sentire, come in quel momento, l'altro mago gemere in modo osceno. Hawke si sentì fremere mentre gli si avvicinava, abbracciandolo per i fianchi da dietro. Si premette contro il suo culo, ancora coperto dai pantaloni, mentre affondava i denti sulla carne tenera della spalla e mordeva. Lasciò un'impronta e Anders imprecò a denti stretti, senza tuttavia sottrarsi. Continuava a fronteggiare il muro, contro cui si era sistemato a braccia tese, i palmi contro la parete. Hawke, un momento dopo, gli baciò lo stampo dei denti.   
“Continuo a sentirmi sempre un po' in colpa, a ridurti così.”, ammise un attimo dopo, ma mentre parlava gli affondò la mano artigliata dell'armatura del campione nella pelle della pancia. Sentì Anders tremare e poi si aggrappò al polso della mano che lo stava ferendo, tendendosi come una corda di violino.   
“Non devi. Non devi – mi fai sentire così schifosamente bene...”, e la voce di Anders fu come un miagolio. Si abbandonò contro il corpo più massiccio dell'altro e nonostante il sangue che cominciava a colargli giù, lungo gli addominali appena accennati, sorrideva. Hawke lo accolse, stringendoselo contro. Dalle dita guantate partì una scossa elettrica, innocua a conti fatti, ma Anders si inarcò e si tese, ringhiando verso il soffitto e aumentando la presa sul polso che aveva afferrato. Hawke strusciò con leggerezza le labbra contro la pelle delicata subito sotto l'orecchio del suo compagno, baciandolo in più punti con delicatezza.   
“Scusami. Ti amo.”, sussurrò. Anders sorrise esattamente mentre partiva di nuovo un'altra scossa.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
